A Good Foal Sitter Can Be a Rarity
by AlicornRarity21
Summary: Rarity is hired as a Foal Sitter for a filly who is very ill.


**A Good Foal Sitter Can Be a Rarity**

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Hasbro, the owners of Friendship is Magic.

Ponyville was quiet and peaceful. The pegasi have cleared the skies early that day. Ponies were out and about doing their business. Pinkie Pie was busy planning a birthday party for Vinyl Scratch, Applejack was doing her daily chores, Fluttershy had a picnic with her animal friends, and Rainbow Dash was practicing her skills so she may join the Wonderbolts.

Rarity was trotting towards the Carousel Boutique with her newly bought fabric to begin her latest creation. One her way home, she was stopped by a couple carrying a young filly.

"Miss, we heard that you are the most generous pony in Ponyville," The mare told Rarity.

Rarity, unsure if what the couple wanted, answered, "Yes. Is there anything you want?"

The stallion replied, "Yes, Miss. My wife and I are going on a vacation, and we are wondering if you can take care of Stella while we're gone."

Rarity looked at the foal. She had a light blue coat and indigo mane and tail, and her horn was barely poking through her mane. Rarity couldn't refuse. "Yes. I will take care of her. Are there any concerns?"

The couple's expressions were dark. The stallion answered, "Yes. Stella is very ill. You need to give her medicine every six hours. She cannot eat solids, and she cannot be too active. Her heart is very weak, and too much work can be dangerous to her." He gave Rarity a bottle along with a table spoon. "Make sure you give her one tablespoon. We advice you to put it in her bottle so that she will drink it."

Rarity replied, "I will do that. How long are you planning on being gone?

"A week," the mare answered.

Rarity followed the couple to their home, and the stallion handed her the key to the house. He then gave her a list of rules, and he and his was left Rarity alone with Stella.

'Did they give Stella her medicine already?' Rarity wondered. She was not going to risk it. Before the couple was too far, she stopped them. "Did Stella take her medicine yet?"

The mare nodded, "Yes. She did. We gave it to her right before we searched for you."

"Thank you!" Rarity said relieved. She didn't want to overdose Stella, but she didn't want Stella to skip any either. the foal's life was in her hooves.

Rarity and Stella entered the house. It was foal proof, and the crib was next to the bed where the couple slept. It appeared they had no other children. Rarity laid Stella in her crib. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The older unicorn searched the house for necessary items. She found the food in the pantry, the bottle with the food, and the diapers in the bathroom. Her mother told her that it was important to know where the necessary items are at all times.

The house was unfamiliar to her, but she was got used to it quickly. The first day went by quickly without a problem. Stella gave her no problems. At night time, she fed Stella, sang her a lullaby, and went to sleep. She had to wake up in six hours to give Stella her medicine again, so she made sure her magic would wake her up. Unicorns were able to set an internal alarm that would not disturb anyone else.

Five days went by in a flash. Stella was easy to take care of, and Rarity was able to relax most of the time. She didn't see this as a job. One the sixth day, however, everything changed. Rarity tried to wake Stella up to feed her and for her to take her medicine, but she didn't wake up. She tapped her back left hoof which should have woken her up, but nothing happened. Stella remained motionless. She felt the foal's coat and noticed it was cold even though the room was warm. Fearing the worst, she took her pulse. There was no heartbeat. Stella was dead.

Rarity broke into tears. This was the first time she has seen death, and Stella was her responsibility. While she was crying, the parents walked into the door.

"Is everything alright, Rarity?" The mare asked.

Rarity shook her head still crying.

The stallion checked for signs of life and found none. The couple knew their daughter was gone. "Did you follow the rules? Did make sure she took her medicine every six hours?"

Rarity nodded. She was too full of sorrow to say anything.

The mare hugged Rarity, "It's alright, dear. It's not your fault. It was her time to go."

"How much do you want for foal sitting?" The stallion asked.

Rarity shook her head and finally answered, "nothing. I can't charge you anything. Stella was my responsibility, and she died. It wouldn't be right for me to request any money." Without saying another word, she gave the couple 200 bits and 15 gems and left. She vowed to never foal sit again.

_Seven years later:_

The Cakes wear searching frantically for someone to foal sit the twins. They knocked on the door of the Carousel Boutique. Rarity answered wondering what they wanted. They asked her if she could foal sit the Cake twins, but she refused. No one knew why the Element of Generosity refused, not even her friends. To this very day, she blames herself of the incident even though it wasn't her fault. She never talked about what happened, though. She couldn't bring herself to. Every time someone wanted her to foal sit, she refused. there was no way she could foal sit anymore after what happened with Stella.


End file.
